This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Dedicated short range communication (DSRC) is a two-way, short to medium range, wireless communications system that permits high speed transmission between two or more vehicles and/or between vehicles and infrastructure. DSRC can be used in a variety of different ways, such as to facilitate safe, expedient, and orderly vehicle travel. For example, DSRC systems can be used to transmit real-time advisories to drivers alerting them of imminent hazards, such as vehicles stopped suddenly ahead, potential collisions, dangerous road conditions, emergency vehicles, accidents, and/or when the driver's vehicle is about to cross the centerline or near the edge of the road. DSRC systems can also be used for traffic enforcement, such as for monitoring intersections to identify vehicles that have run red lights, made prohibited turns, or violated any other traffic regulation.
DSRC systems often rely on DSRC transceivers mounted to roadway infrastructure, or infrastructure proximate to a roadway. As DSRC implementation increases, it will be necessary to install a large number of DSRC transceivers along roadways throughout the world. Ways to install DSRC transceivers that are cost efficient, quick, and not disruptive to existing infrastructure or the environment would therefore be desirable. The present teachings include DSRC transceivers that provide such advantages, as well as numerous others.